This invention relates to devices for play of games resembling badminton, tennis and other open field games involving two or more players using rackets or paddles with handles to hit an object as for example a shuttlecock or ball. The new shuttlecock device has a weighted, strengthened nose with a plastic skirt attached for a combination device to travel the approximate distance of a standard tennis court when struck or hit by a racket.
Various devices that are similar to badminton shuttlecocks may be known for being modified for game play that involves the shuttlecock to travel a greater distance than would a standard badminton shuttlecock. The modifications may include modifying the shape and structure of the nose portion of the shuttlecock to resemble the size of a tennis ball or a baseball and to add weighted material to the nose. The shape of the nose portion may also be modified to resemble the nose of a missile rather than as a rounded nose. The skirt portion of a shuttlecock type device may also be known for modifications such as use of plastic individual vanes rather than the use of feathers. Also skirts formed of continuous plastic material formed in a truncated cone shape with perforations in the plastic may have been used for the skirt portion. The continuous plastic material skirts may have been shaped with a portion that has an undulating form to impart spin to the shuttlecock in travel through air.